Kitten Flu
by Robin Gurl
Summary: OC characters. Sue OC x.x. Mistoffelees comes down with the flu and it was my first CATS Fic so be nice in the reviews ok? moved to cats category
1. Default Chapter

Kitty Flu By Robin Girl  
  
Forward:  
  
This might be a little off the CATS play thing. I am VERY new at writing CATS fiction so please be kind and don't hurt me. If you're going to be mean to me at least don't throw oranges or tomatoes. They hurt. *whimpers and hides behind Tumblebrutus her other favorite Cat * Hurt him instead..=^^;=  
  
O.O; I have made a few changes which will be listed below. Not many, I promise. I've seen the video many a time to know enough to write something. This is a fanfic that Torture's Mistoffelees. =^_^=v I enjoy torturing my favorite characters. It's so much fun. LOL. In fact if you think this is bad *grins * go read my Lord of the Rings stories and see how many times Pippin gets close to death. .O.o;  
  
I love Mistoffelees, HONEST!!! *glomps Mistoffelees* My Black Kitty!! All mine!!! *sticks her tongue out at Victoria * Back off Barbie, he is like SO mine. Go get The Tugger instead. =^.^=  
  
The Changes: I made Mistoffelees a kitten. ^_^ It'll be more fun writing it like this. I've heard that he is an 'OLDER' kitten, but he's going to be younger. ^^; His first name is Quaxo. That is how I think it is. But everyone calls him Mistoffelees. I don't agree that they are two different characters. Mainly because *turns red * I don't want to wait until the second half of the movie to see Misto. ^^; Besides they never actually say who plays Quaxo on the movie (or the play I saw.weird..). So there. *sticks her tongue out * NEWS FLASH= HA HA! *runs in with her program thingie that her parents got her when they went to go see it * HA!! OOOO!! My theory was like SO SO SO SO CORRECT!!! Quaxo and Mistoffelees ARE THE SAME PERSON..er..Cat..^^; It says so in my program and I quote: "Quaxo, otherwise known as Mr. Mistoffelees." So THERE!! ^^;  
  
Notes: I have the junkyard set up like this: There is a box (they said that Jellicle Cat's were small), like a packing box that the whole bottom is filled with blankets and newspaper. In this live the Kittens along with the Queens who take care of them. (Mainly: Bombalurina, Demeter, Jennanydots, those others that I can't remember their names.*can't go watch the DVD cos it's late at night. * Why me.?) The Twins (Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer) live in some kind of their own box thing. ^^; Munkustrap lives with Old Deuteronomy in a box (see a pattern?) The others live all over the junkyard.  
  
Actors or any other performers who read this (wot are you doing reading it to begin with? *turns bright red *..), I don't own any rights to anything.*sighs * Lets see I own a black stuffed cat named Mr. Mistoffelees, a white stuffed cat with black stripes named Munkustrap and the CATS DVD (which I have seen 12 times at least today!! BAWAHAHAHAHAHAHA *is on a Misto high *). OH! And my mom's Andrew Loyd Webber CD that I 'took hostage' for the while. :-p It has Mr. Mistoffelees on it. I just couldn't give it back. LOL. Ya know *getting of topic as usual * the one I'm listening to must be the original becos Misto sings..*not that she is complaining mind you *.Ah!! To hear Jacob Brent sing this would be heaven. Do you realize that I'd never take it off my ears? LOL. I wonder if there is a version like that? Hmmm.*goes into La La land thinking about it* YAY!! I got the sound track to the original today. ^_^ How totally cool is that? It's alright, but I'm not giving it 5 Stars. In fact, I give it a three. If even that. O.o; I was looking at a book with pictures from it and I was freaked out when I saw Timothy Scott who played the original Mistoffelees and I give my respects to his spirit but for goodness sakes you're going to scare a little child with your portrayal of Misto. *sniffles* I'm going to have nightmares from it. I know I am. My, oh my, he looks like the devil. A black devil as my cousin Camryn said. Does anyone know where I can get a sound track with EVERYTHING on it and with the VIDEO CAST singing everything? On the sound track The Tugger doesn't do his "Meow." At the beginning..waaah..and I don't even like the Tugger That was so disappointing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was an early morning not a cat was awake. Or, that's what would have happened if one wasn't awaken by a weird sound coming from the kitten box. Munkustrap sat up stretching then listened again. It sounded like a bark.or that's what it sounded like anyway. For having a dog in the junkyard wasn't a good thing, he'd learned that one awhile ago.  
  
Now the problem was finding out what was wrong. Quietly he crept out of his box still groggy from sleep. Then it came again. That noise, this time it was more like a cough of some sort.  
  
He followed the noise to the kitten's box. Uh-oh, this wasn't a good thing. Now that something was in the Kitten Box? Munkustrap hissed and got ready to pounce who ever was in there.  
  
To his relief he saw nothing wrong. He crept in closer and saw one of the Queens sitting up. It was Bombalurina. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I heard a noise." Munkustrap replied in a whisper.  
  
"You've never heard a congested cough before?" The Queen gave a sly smile not seeming very worried about it. Then her face turned serious again and she uncovered a kitten.  
  
Munkustrap's eyes widened. It was Quaxo or Mistoffelees. All of the Adult Jellicles called him Quaxo and his friends called him Mistoffelees (mainly the kittens.). Then when he was in trouble he would be called Quaxo Mistoffelees, that's when Misto knew he was in trouble. Munkustrap had only heard them call him that four times that week. "Mistoffelees?"  
  
Sleepily a black kitten sat up rubbing his eyes with his paws. He let out another congested cough making Munkustrap wince. "Munkustrap?"  
  
Munkustrap gently ran his paw through the younger kitten's hair then nuzzled Mistoffelees. He could feel the kitten's fever.  
  
Mistoffelees shivered and cuddled close to Munkustrap.  
  
"Will he be alright?" Munkustrap asked wrapping an arm around the black kitten.  
  
"Of course, he just needs to rest and lay low for awhile."  
  
That one was not a fair request. Quaxo was after all a kitten and as Munkustrap had seen while spying, nothing bad mind you, but he'd seen some kind of magic spark in here. You can't keep him still and low, that was an impossible feat. Munkustrap dreaded being the one to have the job of helping perform the task.  
  
The Queen smiled and nodded then gently tried to pull Quaxo away from the 'leader' but Mistoffelees wouldn't let go. "Come now Quaxo, you need to lie back down."  
  
"I..don't.I don't want the kittens to see me like this." He rasped out.  
  
"And why not?" Munkustrap pried Quaxo's arms off him. "Everyone gets ill sometimes."  
  
"Well if not, what do you want?"  
  
"To go with Munkustrap."  
  
"Do you mind?"  
  
Munkustrap could see that Bombalurina was begging something she normally didn't do. Before he could answer Demeter sat up. She almost pounced the intruder but stopped when she saw Quaxo.  
  
"What have you gotten yourself into?" She asked almost scolding like. Demeter hadn't meant for it to come out that mean but it had.  
  
Munkustrap watched Mistoffelees quickly (as quick as a sick kitten could) move behind Bombalurina scared. "He didn't do anything."  
  
"Oh? Then why are you here then? This is the kitten's box after all Munkustrap. Or have you forgotten."  
  
Demeter's attitude surprised Munkustrap. He'd never seen her this edgy. Maybe it was because all of the kittens were lying here helpless in their sleep. Most of the Queens got like this. "I was just going to take Mistoffelees out and let him sleep in my box tonight. He needs to learn how a Tom acts anyway." He held his breath hoping it would play out.  
  
"It was my idea. Quaxo, grab your blanket and anything else." The anything else was thrown towards Munkustrap. She glanced over at the can that was half filled with water that said Quaxo on it. It was his drinking bowl.  
  
Munkustrap picked up trying to make it common like even though he knew very well it would be more than a drinking bowl tonight.  
  
Bombalurina then took the black kitten by the arm and gently led him out of the box. Mistoffelees swayed back and forth. He would have fallen flat on his face if not for the support from the Queen.  
  
Demeter glared at Munkustrap then quickly said. "Don't hurt him in anyway. You might be our 'leader' when Deuteronomy isn't here but the Kittens are my department. Good night. Oh," She smiled and nuzzled Munkustrap on the neck before snuggling down, "He moves around a lot at night. Figured I'd warn you."  
  
"Thank you for the warning." Then Munkustrap left with Mistoffelees' bowl in hand. He wondered just how hard it was to take care of a sick kitten anyway? Why were they making such a fuss out of it?  
  
Outside he saw Bombalurina waiting with Mistoffelees. "Thank you for doing this," The Queen gave the kitten one more hug then let Munkustrap take over.  
  
Munkustrap took Mistoffelees' arm and took him gently towards his box that he shared with their real leader. "We're almost there Mistoffelees." He said soothingly after they had walked a ways.  
  
"Why did you come into our box?" Mistoffelees asked. Munkustrap NEVER visited the Kittens box. Whenever the kitten would ask why Demeter would shoo him away.  
  
"Never needed to."  
  
"Don't you care about us?"  
  
Munkustrap felt guilty. He hadn't meant for the Kittens to think that way. What had he done? "Let's talk about this later when you can pounce me for being a jerk."  
  
Mistoffelees thought for a moment. When he did his head hurt. "Alright." Weakly he looked up into Munkustrap's eyes.  
  
Silently Mistoffelees was begging to lie down. Munkustrap could see it. He looked forward and saw the box. "We're there."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Deuteronomy awoke the next morning. He sat up and looked around. Outside it was raining. Guess he was going to stay inside. Oh no! It was story day for the kittens. Guess they would have to do it a different time.  
  
The old cat turned to see if Munkustrap was awake or not. To his surprise he saw another cat curled in his arms. Did he finally find a Queen for himself? As he looked closer he saw the Queen had black fur with a white bib in front. Why, that was no Queen, it was Mistoffelees.  
  
Mistoffelees seemed to know that he was being watched and sat up groggily from his warm cocoon in Munkustrap's arms. He was feeling hot but then cold. This wasn't fair. The kitten coughed and snuggled back down nuzzling Munkustrap's arm, in return the Tom opened his arm and let the kitten snuggle close.  
  
"Munkustrap." The old cat called over. Slowly the Tom sat up and looked around. Only his head moved for his arms were around Mistoffelees who had fallen back asleep.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
"Why is Quaxo in here? Isn't he supposed to be in the kitten's box?"  
  
Munkustrap looked down and saw Mistoffelees lying face up with his eyes closed. The Tom ran his paw gently through the younger kitten's hair. "I awoke last night and I heard a noise. As usual I went out to make sure everything was all right. I traveled all over the junkyard then it came again and this time it came from the kitten's box. I went in and Bombalurina saw me." He explained it all and concluded, "Then he came home with me."  
  
"Ah, well I'm afraid we can't take him back today, the bottom has fallen out already."  
  
Munkustrap looked outside and saw that the old cat was correct. Outside it looked dreary and very dark. Rain was coming down in sheets making the ground very muddy. "Shall I wake him?"  
  
"Let him rest. Today will be his day of rest. He needs it. Quaxo is one busy kitten."  
  
"You think he'll be another Mungojerrie?" Munkustrap asked placing the cloth that he'd used last night to bring down the fever on Mistoffelees' forehead again. "By means of?"  
  
"He's always causing problems and getting into trouble." Munkustrap looked around then took a deep breath, "He has magical powers."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've seen them. When he thinks I'm not there. I followed him once and he pointed to the ground and a light shot out of his hand."  
  
"Oh my."  
  
"He hasn't hurt anyone yet. I'm not for sure but I think it hurts him when his magic happens." Munkustrap glanced back at Deuteronomy then back at Mistoffelees.  
  
Two pairs of splashes were heard. Then a shriek and a "Be quiet some cats are still asleep." Munkustrap rolled his head and went to the front of the box.  
  
Outside were the twins of trouble, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.  
  
"Hey Munkustrap, can we come in there?" Rumpleteazer asked. She was an energic cat who loved life and showed it all of the time, much to the despair of her twin brother and the other cats.  
  
"Yeh our box caved in from all of tha rain." Mungojerrie looked just like his sister only he was more of the serious one. If serious was in their vocabulary, which, it wasn't. "Please?" He added quickly giving an innocent glance towards their 'leader'.  
  
"What is it Munkustrap?" Deuteronomy called from farther back. "Who is there?"  
  
"It's Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. Can they come in here? Their box caved in from the rain."  
  
"Sure, sure, let them come in."  
  
"YAY!" Rumpleteazer leaped and gave Munkustrap a huge hug, which the other cat returned "Thank you Munkus!!"  
  
"Yes, thanks."  
  
Munkustrap sighed and wondered what he had gotten himself into by taking these two in for the day. When he walked to the back of the box he saw a surprising scene in front of him.  
  
Rumpleteazer had taken over and was sponging Quaxo over with the cloth over and over again. Mungojerrie took the bowl that was now empty and hurried past Munkustrap. He placed the bowl in the rain. Since it was raining so hard the bowl was filled in moments and Mungojerrie came running back setting it beside Rumpleteazer. "'Ere ya go."  
  
"Thank ya." She took the cloth off and re-wet it placing it back on his forehead. "What's wrong with him anyway huh? I've never seen him this sick. Why heck, I've never seen him sick period."  
  
"Well ya know Rumple, no one is immune ta everythin'."  
  
"Come off it Mungo, you know what I'm talkin' bout." Rumpleteazer always had this fear of sick cats. She never knew why but she was afraid. Though, this time, she wasn't. Wasn't afraid. Her instincts told her to help instead of run away. "It's goin' ta be ok Quaxo, Rumpleteaza is here."  
  
Mungojerrie himself couldn't believe that Rumpleteazer was actually getting near Quaxo. I mean sure she loves him as any other kitten. But see Rumpleteazer has this fear of sick cats. She would always hide behind him when she saw one. He would nuzzle her soothingly in return not knowing exactly what he was soothing. "Ya goin' ta be ok?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
She nodded and continued her work.  
  
Munkustrap watched on beside Deuteronomy amused by the young Queen's desire to help even though most of the time it was followed by trouble. Maybe this wasn't going to be a boring day after all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mistoffelees opened his eyes, his vision blurry. He saw two faces staring down at him. Both had orange and black stripes going all the way down their bodies. Who was here now?  
  
"Shh, don' try an' talk Misto." It sounded like Mungojerrie's voice. But what in the world was he doing here?  
  
"Mungo-" He tried again. It came out all hoarse and scratchy. Out of nowhere another voice pierced his feverish haze.  
  
"Mungo, what 's it?" This time it sounded like Rumpleteazer. The kitten whom had become Queen a few days ago. "Oh? He's awake then?"  
  
Would someone just tell him what was going on? He heard a huge crash and then something wet hit his chest knocking the breath out of the small kitten. Someone grabbed him by his waist and pulled him close. It was a Tom he could feel it but whom?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"MUNGOJERRIE ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!!?" Rumpleteazer shouted over where she was underneath the box.  
  
The box had just collapsed from the heavy rain. The young Queen looked around and saw Munkustrap standing up helping a very drenched Deuteronomy stand up. Then a thought crossed her mind and her bright eyes glanced over the wet wreak of a box. Where were Mistoffelees and her twin?  
  
A noise was heard and then some groans followed by a few curses then emerged Mungojerrie holding Mistoffelees in his arms. The kitten looked drenched and was shivering. He looked quite helpless in Mungojerrie's embrace.  
  
"You're alright!!" Rumpleteazer gave her brother a hug as best as she could. She nuzzled Mistoffelees' hair gently telling him it was going to be ok.  
  
"You two head on over to the Kitten Box. I'll be behind you with Deuteronomy. Try and keep Mistoffelees dry. If he gets soaked through the skin Demeter will skin me alive."  
  
Rumpleteazer giggled at the thought of that. She knew he was telling the truth. The funny thing was that Demeter didn't use to be like that. But now a day she had gotten over protective with the little black kitten. She was always making sure he had enough to eat and how the other kittens were treating him.  
  
Rumpleteazer didn't know why this sudden change had occurred but it seemed to be a good change. "Can do Munkus. See ya there."  
  
Mungojerrie followed wondering how wet he and Rumpleteazer were going to have to get before they got sick as well. He walked trying to avoid the forming puddles holding his charge close trying to keep him somewhat dry, knowing full well that Demeter would play out her threat. "Teaza wait up ya silly kitten."  
  
His twin stopped and stomped back over pouting, "I'm not a kitten anymore, Mungo. Ya know that."  
  
"Ya always will be ta me darlin'. I'm ya brother, so I'm allowed to call ya ah kitten."  
  
"Hmph." Rumpleteazer crossed her arms not rewarding the other with a reply. "I'll deal with you later."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Victoria come from the door now. You don't need to catch cold."  
  
A white kitten looked back to see Jennyanydots coming towards her. "Come now, listen to me you silly kitty."  
  
Victoria nodded and pranced back happily with her other friends.  
  
"Have you heard?" Jemima asked folding up a piece of trash into a ball and throwing up and catching it.  
  
"No what?"  
  
"I heard that Mistoffelees got to sleep in a big Cat's house last night."  
  
"Really?" Etcetera exclaimed. "I wish I could sleep with Rum Tum Tugger!!"  
  
The other female kittens nodded excitedly for The Tugger was their favorite Tom of all.  
  
"Well, if you ask me, I'd rather just stay here." It was Tumblebrutus. He was a male kitten with a brown patch over his left eye.  
  
"That's just because you're lazy."  
  
"What? No I'm not Etcetera. Besides The Tugger is not going to notice you he goes for all of the other Queens anyway."  
  
Etcetera hissed and pounced on top of Tumblebrutus only to be pulled back by Bombalurina and scolded.  
  
"No pouncing on other kittens when your claws are out. How many times do I have to tell you? You could have seriously hurt Tumblebrutus."  
  
"He started it."  
  
"I don't care who started it. Now settle back down."  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Both kittens replied glaring at each other.  
  
"When is Misto coming back?" Etcetera asked she rolled on her back and pawed some dust that had been kicked up.  
  
Bombalurina didn't respond and hoped that Munkustrap's box hadn't collapsed. Then two wet figures pranced in. It was Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie. The kittens shrieked happily, their two favorite playmates were back. "What are you holding?" Electra asked confused. Her sister Etcetera was right behind her. Both kittens poked their heads in the huddle the twins had formed between the both of them.  
  
"I bet they stole some candy for us." Jemima exclaimed happily as she groomed herself. She thought Mungojerrie was a handsome cat and was going to try and catch his attention.  
  
"'s 'e alright Mungo?" Rumpleteazer asked quietly looking at the kitten in her brother's arms. "Well?"  
  
"His feverah 'as gone up."  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
(YAY!! I finished a Chapter!! ^_^ Please review!!!!!) 


	2. Author Note Nothing Bad, I promise!

Little Author Note

By Robin Girl

To stop any misconseptions I am VERY new to CATS! I have just found out that Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are mates. I'm very sorry that I put them as brother and sister in my story. I have another series coming up that I have already written half of as if they were siblings. Please forgive me. And stop putting it in the review. Because I know that now. I thought something was fishy, *grins* seeing how they were holding on to each other a little closer than brother and sister should. After this huge series of stories go past and I finish this one I'll change them to mates. Besides ^_^v Should be a lot more fun to write fics that way. Can anyone help me and tell me who are sibilings and who aren't, which Tom and Queens raised who and junk? That would come in handy also. I'll take my different theories and then prolly wield them and make them make since in my mind. I know Viki and Misto are sibilings. ^_^ And I know now that Mungo and Teaza' (oh I love how she says that) are mates now. Anything else that I should know before I write anymore? 

Cya

Robin Girl

Oh yeh!! ^_^ Go visit my Mistoffelees site:  
www.crosswinds.net/~robingurlsdomain/magical


	3. Long Preview Of Chapter 2

Kitten Flu

By Robin Girl

Chapter 2

(Wow, that last chapter was a doozy. 11 PAGES!! WOW!! LOL. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I have decided that this story is going to have Magical (my made up kitten) in it. It is just going to be a different time period obviously seeing that Misto is a kitten. That means that Magical is going to be to. Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews. I figured that I'd reward everyone with the next chapter...ok..so a LONG preview of the next chapter. LOL. =^.^=)

Bombalurina stopped helping Victoria groom and quickly scooted over to the twins. "You two have Mistoffelees? How did you get him?"

"The box that Munkus was in collapsed. Our box did to but we went over to Munkus' box and he let us stay there. Not long afterwards his box collapsed to." Mungojerrie explained handing Mistoffelees over to Rumpleteazer. After his charge was gone he found out just how hot Mistoffelees' body was. "Poor Misto. Is he even awake Rumple?"

"I don't know…" Rumpleteazer replied in a shakey voice. Her fear was resurfacing and fast. "I..I don't want to hold him anymore…"

Mungojerrie watched as his sister shook in fear. "It's alright Teazer."

Bombalurina reached and took Mistoffelees from Rumpleteazer. Worriedly the Queen looked over to the young Queen who was now sobbing in her brother's arms. "Quaxo, come on wake up."

Mistoffelees' eyes opened and he saw with blurry vision what he thought to be Bombalurina. He shivered from being soaked with water. "Bomb?"

"Yes, it's me. Are you feeling ok?"

"I…I guess…"

"Do you know where you are?"

Mistoffelees thought for a moment then shook his head.

"You're back in the Kitten Box."

"Oh." The Kitten replied hoarsely, "Was I bad at Munkustrap's box? Is that why I'm back?"

"No silly kitten. We're just having a bad rainstorm. It's safer here, for everyone."

"Is Magical awake?"

Bombalurina smiled laughing. "Not yet. She's a sound sleeper just like you. But she needs to get up anyway."

Mungojerrie smiled, "I'll wake her up. Where is she?"

Rumpleteazer nodded, "Yes, I'll help to." Her eyes were bright again as they once were when Mistoffelees mentioned Magical.

"Back in Misto's corner." Bombalurina motioned with her head towards a dark corner in the left. "Be careful and gentle. She is scared by just about anything or anyone."

Back in the corner Mungojerrie looked around in the mound of blankets and found a small black kitten curled in them. If he hadn't had known better he would have thought Mistoffelees and Magical were twins. Both kittens looked exactly alike and unless you knew that Magical was a girl you would have called her Mistoffelees. From behind both looked the same and were more than once thought to be the other. "Hey, Magi…come on wake up."

Slowly the black kitten sat up. Her eyes looked groggily around the box confused at why she had to wake up. Once Magical's vision cleared she saw Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer kneeling in front of her. "To early." She mumbled then fell back in her blankets.

"No, it's not." Rumpleteazer playfully tickled the kitten's waist.

The kitten giggled and rolled over her eyes were bright and cheerful. "STOP!! That's not fair. I'm ticklish there." She sat back up and then looked around. Her mate wasn't beside her, which was very uncommon. "Where is Mistoffelees?"

The twins looked to one another and decided it was for the best. Mungojerrie took the responsibility of telling the kitten. He poked her nose playfully and kissed her cheek. "He's got the flu."

"Oh no. Where is he?" Magical stood and looked around. Then her eyes widened with fear when she saw her mate lying on the ground not moving. "Misto!" She tried to run to him but the twins stopped her. "Let me go see him."

"Stop. We don't need you sick like him to." Mungojerrie held the black kitten tight not allowing Magical to move at all.

"LET ME GO!" She shouted making everyone look at her.

Demeter gulped and started making her way towards them. "Jerrie let her go before…it's to late."

Magical's eyes glowed and a blue energy outlined her body. Mungojerrie let her go scared and hid. "Magi? What's wrong?"

As quickly as the energy appeared it was gone. Magical fell to her knees breathing hard. When she opened her eyes again she looked normal again.

"What was that all about?"

Demeter gave the Twins a warning glance and helped Magical over to Mistoffelees. After she was sure Magical was going to be all right she moved back over with Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie. "NEVER! I mean NEVER keep her away from Mistoffelees again. That blue energy was her magic. If you restrain her from seeing who she loves or wants her magic will start up. Same with Mistoffelees. You two are lucky though. Normally if she's that mad the energy around her will shock who ever has a grip on her."

"Guess I was lucky huh?" Mungojerrie whispered rubbing both his arms. He did feel lucky, no one liked to be shocked. "I've never seen her do that before."

"I have. It's definitely a show."

*~*~*~*~*

"Munkustrap look, the kitten box is glowing."

"Oh no!" Munkustrap replied, "Someone got Magical mad."

"Mad?" Deuteronomy asked.

"Yes, if Magical is held back from seeing Misto or something else then she gets mad and her magic surfaces."

The box stopped glowing and returned to normal. Munkustrap wanted to go to Magical but he knew he had to help their leader.

When he finally got there he looked in and saw all of the kittens on one side of the box and on the other were Magical and Mistoffelees. He should have known that Magical would have been with him. They had fallen in love early, for they were still kittens. Munkustrap had told them to not get to close in case they decided when they grew up that they weren't going together anymore. That hadn't stopped either of them. In fact, if it was possible, it made the two black kitten's bond tighter. No one was allowed in the inner circle. Munkustrap had also seen many a time Mistoffelees protect Magical from anyone. Rum had learned to back off real quickly. He never got near Magi to flirt.

"Munkus?" Magical looked up she looked tired, "Misto is sick."

"I know Magi, I know."

"Is he going to be ok?" Magical asked innocently. Sounding like the kitten she was.

"He should be Magi, he should be." Munkustrap knelt down in front of the black kitten. "Come on, you don't need to be here. You could catch it to."

"So? He's always there for me. I want to be here for him. It's only fair."

Munkustrap raised his eyebrows amused. This kitten was smart. Very smart for her age. "Would he want you sick?"

Magical thought for a moment. True, Mistoffelees didn't want her sick…but how could she leave him? It just didn't seem right to leave her mate here alone. He would stay with her, even if it was deadly…right? She was so confused now. Her head began to hurt and her eyes were down cast. "I'm staying."

"Magi-"

"No, I already decided. I'm staying. Go over with the other kittens." Magical slid back down and lay on her head on Mistoffelees' chest. Feeling the up and down movements when he breathed comforted her to no ends. "Just go…"

Munkustrap nodded and made his way over to the kittens. To his surprise the others seemed to not notice a thing. They just went on their normal ways.

Pouncival and Tumblebrutus were seeing who could flip the most without falling over dizzy. Jemima and Etcetera were pretending to do something, what though, Munkus couldn't tell. What ever it was, it was keeping them occupied, which, was what the Queens wanted. Electra and Victoria were playing with a ball of something, probably trash.

Munkustrap felt a weight hit his leg. He looked down and saw Pouncival staring up at him. "Sorry Munkus.."

"You loose Pounce!!"

"What??! No!! I didn't fall over dizzy, I just went the wrong way…"

"Nuh-uh!!"

"Both of you behave or I'll give you something you'll never forget." Jellyorum called over from her spot.

Both kittens stopped clawing over each other and sat up. "Yes ma'am."

Tumble poked Pounce, "You started it."

"No I did not.."

Munkustrap cleared his throat quieting both kittens instantly before they could cause anymore problems. Taking care of kittens was a job. 

TBC..


End file.
